


Stairway to heaven

by KittyHawk1903



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Как добраться до Альфы Центавра? И что вело рукой Роберта Планта, когда он писал слова к бессмертному хиту?Написано на Writober 2019 - день 19, история о потайной лестнице.





	Stairway to heaven

Это был невесть какой по счёту спокойный вечер после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса. День прошёл просто замечательно, а сейчас они сидели в шикарной мрачной гостиной Кроули и по обыкновению распивали вино.

\- Кстати! - совершенно некстати вдруг сказал Азирафель, перебив свою же собственную пространную мысль. - Я всё хотел спросить...

Он почему-то замялся, и Кроули вопросительно уставился на него поверх съехавших на кончик носа очков. Разумеется, демон не моргал. А ещё он слегка, едва заметно покачивался из стороны в сторону, как положено порядочной змее в относительно вертикальном положении.

\- Тогда... насчёт Альфы Центавра, - наконец произнёс Азирафель, нахмурившись - он всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что тогда отказал Кроули так резко. Реакции на слова не последовало, Кроули всё так же молча пялился на него в ожидании вопроса, и ангел после короткого вздоха договорил: - Ты что... собирался добираться дотуда на Бентли?..

У него действительно не было больше никаких идей - слишком уж настойчиво Кроули зазывал именно сесть в машину.

Змий издал какой-то невнятный звук, метнулся взглядом из стороны в сторону, слегка нахмурился - в общем, как обычно, когда он не мог сходу ответить на вопрос. Все эти реакции Азирафель знал наизусть.

\- Есть более короткий путь, - несколько нехотя признался Кроули. Ему почему-то было не по себе об этом говорить, хотя почему - он бы и сам не сказал. И он добавил: - Отсюда.

\- Отсюда? - ободряюще уточнил Азирафель, думая о том, что иногда из обычно словоохотливого демона ответ надо буквально клещами вытаскивать.

Кроули молча кивнул и опрокинул в себя полный бокал вина, распахнув челюсти несколько больше человеческой нормы. А потом решительно поднялся и поправил очки.

\- Пошли, покажу, - он снова выглядел уверенным в себе и небрежным. - Тебе наверняка понравится.

Такому приглашению нельзя было не последовать. Азирафель поставил на столик бокал с недопитым вином, поднялся, привычно одёрнул жилетку и поправил бабочку, и поспешил следом за демоном.

Они вышли из квартиры и поднялись на лифте на самый верх, потом прошли через чудесным образом незапертую дверь на крышу. Вид открывался замечательный - город был как на ладони - но налюбоваться им ангел не успел. Кроули остановился у небольшой надстройки и положил руку на массивный заржавевший замок. Удивительным казалось то, что на крыше столь дорогого и достаточно нового дома была эта неказистая надстройка.

\- Помню, в семидесятом я провёл какое-то время в Уэльсе, - заговорил Кроули. - По соседству отдыхала пара ребят... ты их не знаешь, наверное, - он хмыкнул, окинув Азирафеля взглядом. - Один написал классные аккорды, а второй никак не мог сочинить к ним слова. У меня тогда было отличное настроение... - он поморщился, как всегда, когда вынужден был признаться в каком-то достаточно благом деянии. - В общем, на одного из парней, так сказать, снизошло вдохновение. И он придумал классную идею.

Замок под его рукой с тихим звуком открылся, и Кроули распахнул дверь. Он прошёл в тёмный коридор первым и щёлкнул пальцами, подвешивая над собой небольшой блуждающий огонёк.

Идти было недолго. Буквально пара поворотов, и перед ними внезапно развернулась широкая каменная лестница, довольно круто уводящая куда-то вверх. Она была освещена - свет был слабым, холодным и шёл откуда-то сверху.

\- Песня получилась шикарной. Потом даже слухи ходили, что в ней якобы сатанинское послание зашифровано, - Кроули насмешливо фыркнул, остановившись у ступенек. - Ерунда. Роб не задумывался до такой степени, писал, что писалось... Вот и я не задумывался о побеге от Апокалипсиса, когда делал это место.

Поднимались они молча. Азирафель старался смотреть под ноги - отчасти потому что ступеньки были крутыми и кое-где слишком гладкими, отчасти потому что не хотел испортить самому себе сюрприз. Куда смотрел Кроули, было неясным за его чёрными очками, но выглядел он странно задумчиво и даже как-то торжественно.

Свет стал гораздо ярче, и внезапно лестница кончилась широкой мраморной площадкой безо всяких ограждений. Кроули подошёл к самому краю и сел, свесив ноги и наконец снимая очки, а Азирафель поражённо замер, глядя перед собой.

Звёзды были как на ладони. Невероятно далеко, но одновременно невероятно близко - казалось, сделай шаг, и ты окажешься под боком у любой из них. Космос кружил голову, завихрения туманностей и чёрные пятна дыр казались прекраснее любого полотна художника.

\- Здесь потрясающе, - искренне сказал Азирафель, и Кроули хмыкнул в ответ.

\- В одном Роб был неправ, - задумчиво сказал он. - Лестница никогда не вела на Небеса. Не знаю, к лучшему это или нет.

Азирафель сел рядом, осторожно устраиваясь так, чтобы не уронить лежащие между ними чёрные очки.

\- Определённо к лучшему, дорогой.

И Кроули впервые за вечер совершенно искренне улыбнулся.

> And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter


End file.
